SkPCRS39
is the 39th episode of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ and the 83rd episode of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Synopsis *''Transcript'' Episode started at the Pink Rose Garden with Emerald looking at the flowers that were blooming again. She was shown writing down something until she got distracted by her older sister, who was wondering what Emerald was doing there. Saying that is was some kind of research, Emerald left the Rose Garden with a smile. Later, with her friends, they noted that the year passed pretty fast on which Ruby just agreed and added that she can't believe that she's still fighting as Pretty Cure. Trying to cheer her up, Emerald wondered if she had found what she wanted to do by now. Thinking, Ruby told the group she thought about becoming a chef and maybe taking over the Feather Bell. She has always liked cooking after all. Of course, the others used this as a chance to tease her about her habits and shifts. Emerald then pointed out that she'd like to run her own business as well. Surprised, Rubellit wondered what that would be. Interrupted by Ruriri, the girls were about to transform, but were stopped as Ruriri told them that still had to wait for Break and Kuro. As the girls were fearing that this would be the final fight, Ruriri let them down, telling them that Break just wants to prove their powers as they seemed to get stronger lately, being able to heal Onyx. The girls then decided to transform anyway and were told by Break how rude it was to not wait for her. Seeing the Cures with their weapons, she pointed out that it would be unfair, eight against three and asked them to split up in three groups, knowing that eight can't be divided with three. So Heather and Lavender ended up fighting Ruriri on their own. Though the girls have gotten stronger, the others still seemed to be stronger than them and after a while, Break told Ruriri and Kuro to stop and told the Cures that she knew everything important now. Confused, the Cures watched Break leaving realizing that Break is too strong, deciding to leave Break to Low as they already have a long-term rivalry. Also, they asked Low to give them more training to help them getting even stronger. Worried, Low agreed to their request. Then Emerald was able to say her thoughts, revealing that she wants to run a flower shop. Characters Cures Mascots Villains *Black Diamond *Princess Break *Ruriri Other Characters *Kuraisoba Quartz Major Events *Ruby revealed that she wants to become a chef and maybe take over the Feather Bell Restaurant. *Emerald revealed that she is thinking of running her own business; a flower shop. *The Cures realized that they still need to train a bit more. *The Cures decided that Low will finish Break, basically because it has been his fight all time time. Navigation Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Episodes Category:FairySina-Season Episodes Category:Episodes